


✩ I have crippling depression ✩

by LxstTeaccups



Series: Shuichi gets into a romantic affair by accident [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birth, Crack, Cringe, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Pregnancy, bullshit, dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LxstTeaccups/pseuds/LxstTeaccups
Summary: { The following is a copypasta from 2015 }hi every1 im new!!!!!!! *holds up spork* my name is katy but u can call me t3h PeNgU1N oF d00m!!!!!!!! lol…as u can see im very random!!!! thats why i came here, 2 meet random ppl like me ^_^… im 13 years old (im mature 4 my age tho!!) i like 2 watch invader zim w/ my girlfreind (im bi if u dont like it deal w/it) its our favorite tv show!!! bcuz its SOOOO random!!!! shes random 2 of course but i want 2 meet more random ppl =) like they say the more the merrier!!!! lol…neways i hope 2 make alot of freinds here so give me lots of commentses!!!!DOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <--- me bein random again ^_^ hehe…toodles!!!!!love and waffles,t3h PeNgU1N oF d00m
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Shuichi gets into a romantic affair by accident [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660240
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	✩ I have crippling depression ✩

HIIII OWO XD THIS IS PART TWO OF MY SERIES *fap fap* no HATE >:(((((((((((((((((((((

Succi was pregnanynay! BY COKCIHI!!1!!!!!11!!!!!111!!1!!

But he love KAEDEDEDEDE!11!!1!!!11!

Kcokihi whisper to succi "ur mine" and lick inside of his ear

it was so HOT sucic got boneer

kokcihi get on succi and grab penis

but suddenly...

WATER BREAK!11!1!!!!!!11!!!

"are u okay" says panta

"AAAAUAAOAOOAOOGHGHGGOHGOGHGOGHO" says sushi

"i will take that as a no"

and then Kokieyo just in and say "push baby out"

"k" says succi

baby shoots out of Succi's dick hole!!!!!!111!!1!

it is CHIHIRO!!1!111!!1!

"I name you chihiro" says sherlock and he breast feeds him

korekoyio says "humanity"

pantta kisses succi

BUT THEN KAEDE COME IN

"WHY U GIVE BIRHT WITH KOCKOI"

"SHUT UP HEATHER"

AND KOKEECHEE KICKS KAEDEAD TO FUCKING HELL

succi tuches chihiros toes

Cokcihi licks Suci's spinal cord

"i luv u"

"you raped me" and then suchi leave with chihiro

"NO IM SORRRRY"

but it was too late 

succi was gOne

succi went to gym and monocuma was there

"is that chihiro"

"how do you know my name" says chihiro

"how can you talk" says succi

chuhuro get up and leave

Succi say "they gorwn up so fsat"

and he shed tear

monocuma says "pupupuipupupu" and he picks up succi and begins to vore him

"dont vore me" says succi

"hah hah no" and mokuma vores succi

TO BE CONTINUED 1!11!11!!1!!!!111!1!

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying this so you guys know, this isnt a serious fic / series, and the intro is a copypasta found on reddit! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone caring, though ^.^


End file.
